Many laminates structures can be formed by providing an adhesive layer between two or more substrates. Current adhesives, for example, a water-based adhesive, can lack an adequate initial green bond strength, a final bond strength, or require a longer than desired bonding time. A substantial need therefore exists for an improved adhesive bond structure that can be formed between two or more substrates to provide a sufficient green bond strength and a quick setting final bond strength.